gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freefall
|location = Caligula's Palace, The Strip |target = Forelli Hitmen |fail = Wasted Busted Dodo destroyed Player fails to hit corona before Shamal reaches Las Venturas Shamal Destroyed |reward = $15,000 Respect |unlocks = High Noon |unlockedby = Fish in a Barrel |todo = Get to the airport. Steal the plane in the hangar. The hitmen's flight is due to land soon, intercept the plane before it gets to Las Venturas. Get behind the plane and fly into the corona. Fly the plane back to the airport. }} Freefall is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from his office in Caligula's Palace, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Salvatore is sitting in his office at Caligula's Casino while Maria appears and gives him the ordered sandwich. After a while Carl Johnson shows up and informs Salvatore about having worked with his son Joey Leone back in Liberty City and that he can do anything Salvatore wants from him. Carl is informed that a Shamal plane is arriving at the airport soon and it contains Forelli Family hitmen coming to kill Salvatore. Carl then makes his way to the Las Venturas Airport and steals a Dodo. He flies over to the Shamal and follows it. After staying behind Carl jumps out of his Dodo and gets in the Shamal plane, killing every Forelli inside as well as the pilot. He then flies the plane back to the airport, completing the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the airport *Steal the plane in the hangar *The hitmen's flight is due to land soon, intercept the plane before it gets to Las Venturas *Get behind the plane and fly into the corona *Kill the Forelli hitmen *Kill the pilot *Fly the plane back to the airport Reward The reward for completing this mission is $15,000 and an increase in respect. The mission High Noon is also unlocked if the mission Misappropriation is completed. Trivia *Freefall is unique for allowing Carl to take cover instead of crouching during the shootout. Also, the player plays from a first-person perspective. *No matter what weapons Carl may have in his inventory, he is automatically equipped with a 9mm pistol and this is the only weapon he is allowed to use during the firefight. *The Shamal that Carl enters is actually an interior in the Hidden Interiors Universe. *The mission's cutscene is the first chronological appearance of Maria Latore. *Carl's Dodo is capable of flying as fast as the Shamal, which is odd since the Shamal can normally travel much faster than the Dodo. Giving the Shamal a slower speed was most likely done for mission purposes; to prevent the mission from being too difficult. However, it still requires extreme accuracy to not fall too far behind the Shamal as it would be very difficult to catch the plane before it is too late. *If CJ destroys the hijacked Shamal, the mission fails, even though the mission objective has already been reached. *If CJ fails to reach the Shamal as it reaches land, it will stop flying straight and lose control. The mission will also fail. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_88_-_Freefall_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_88_-_Freefall_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_88_-_Freefall_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Freefall es:Freefall ru:Freefall fi:Freefall pl:Swobodne lądowanie Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas